A Wish Upon A Christmas Star: A Vilkas Christmas Love Story
by melody5671234
Summary: Christmas is finally upon Skryim. Now the companions can take a well deserved break. However when the topper discovered missing things change. Every year it had gone on Whiterun's tree and now it's gone, breaking the streak and it's luck. Alexandra takes it into her hands to make things right and Vilkas is right behind her. Little did he expect to fall for her along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Alexandra wiped her brow as she finished carrying the crates. Behind her there was the sound of Farkas dusting off his hands with a content sigh.  
" We really do appreciate you're guy's help." A guard started as he took his helmet off. " A lot of guards have headed home for the holidays, not many have stayed here in Whiterun and if they have then they are with their families."

Alexandra smiled up at him. " It's not a problem. We are glad to help."

He gave a smile. One filled with warmth and appreciation. " If there is anything I can do to help please let me know. I've finished with what I was assigned."

She gave him a shocked look then turned her attention to the opened crate.

" Could you put these up for me? It would be a great help."

He didn't even hesitate.

" Of course."

Alexandra stood there, still slightly shocked. He was a slightly older man, his hair starting to go grey but he looks were still sharp. She was sure he could steal any woman's heart easily. But instead of standing there and staring she reached for the other side of the garland and helped him string it up. Around her the rest of the companions and townsfolk worked together to decide what went where. The air was cold, so cold that she could see her breath in front of her as she extended her arms up. She worked as quickly as her numb fingers allowed her to. But she was just a hair short so she glanced around until she found an unopened box to use as a step stool.

" So are you companions going to decorate as well?" The guard continued as he tied off the garland. Alexandra finished then glanced over at her home. Instantly her face scrunched up in disapproval. It was the only building that didn't have a single ounce of Christmas spirit on it.

" We will once we are done. I've decided for the others."

The guard chuckled and held his hand out. She took it and graciously stepped down.

" Please do remember that this is your break too my dragonborn, enjoy the holidays." He bowed and gave a small kiss onto her numb fingers.  
" I will. You too."  
He nodded with a smirk and turned, disappearing into the crowd. After watching him walking away she turned her attention back to the sad building. Break huh? She smiled at the thought of it. Maybe she'll actually have the chance to enjoy one this time.

* * *

Vilkas rubbed his hands together before blowing into his palms. This year had to be the coldest year Skryim had ever had.  
He stifled a yawn as he continued walking. The others should have been finishing up with their help as well. Hopefully they would be home so they could eat dinner all together.  
He walked up the steps to Jorrvaskr in a slight hurry to get inside. Finally, that time of year where jobs started to die down and they all could enjoy themselves. Then he heard a thunk.  
" Owwww."

He furred his brows in confusion and began to make his way to the backside where the practice dummies where. There Alexandra was, rubbing her head. Her lips were slightly turned down into a frown from the pain. Then she shook her head and stood up again, grumbling something along the way.

" Why don't you wait until morning? Then you'll have light besides these stupid torches." He called out to her. Alexandra jumped in surprise, hitting her head yet again on the beam above her. She groaned as she grasped at her head, her fingers getting tangled in her hair. Villas couldn't stop himself from laughing.  
" It's not funny. It actually hurt a lot." She grumbled as he walked up to her.

" Well maybe you should just wait and I could help you." He spoke as he plucked the decoration from her fingers and hung it up with ease, not even needing to use the makeshift stool she had made.

" Aw whatever. Showoff." She teased as she gently hit his shoulder.

" To think the great dragonborn get taken down by a wooden beam. Won't that be a story to tell the graybeards." He teased back. He reached around and swept her off her feet, letting her lay in his arms. She laughed as he gave a gracious spin, enjoying the feeling of being carried. Even Vilkas found himself wanting to smile along.

" Don't be mean to the dragonborn. She can slay you." She continued as he lowered her back onto her feet.

" Aw yes. All I'd have to do ask her to hang an ornament and she'll knock herself unconscious for me."  
Alexandra rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

" Don't forget who won that spare when I first showed up." She reminded as she poked his chest.  
" I had let you win." He aimed back as he snatched her finger up.

" Of course you did. Then I call a rematch."

" Don't cry when you loose."  
" I think you should be telling yourself that."

They both finished their teasing then fell silent as they realized how close they were. Vilkas looked down at her then adverted his gaze, letting her finger go.  
" Your nose is red from the cold." He stated softly as he brushed her cheek with his fingers. Alexandra tensed, tugging her scarf up over her face.

" I can't help if it's cold." She answered quickly, hoping that he couldn't spot the blush on her cheeks. Silence fell yet again, both of them shifting awkwardly. Neither knowing what to say or do. Then a voice broke through.  
" Is anyone else here? Brother? I saw you walking home not to long ago!"  
" We're back here Farkas!" He called back. Not too long later Farkas popped his head around the side then happily trotted up.

" The others are on their way. They are just cleaning up and then we can all eat." He rubbed his stomach at the thought of food. Alexandra tried to hide her laughter behind her scarf.

" Then I suggest we go inside and see what Tilma has cooked up for us." She urged. Both of the brothers nodded and allowed her to lead them inside, neither Vilkas or Alexandra mentioning the sweet moment that they shared not to long ago.

* * *

I know it's early to be writing a christmas story but hey why not! I plan to write one for Thrynn as well and if you guys want another christmas one for Brynjolf I will try to think of something. I also have a little story line hatching for an alduin love story! oooooooooooo

I'll try to write them as fast as I can. I've also got some anime stories i'm working on so I'll be hopping back and forth. Please let me know what you think! Love you!


	2. Chapter 2

Alexandra had woken up early the next day and finished decorating the outside of Jorrvaskr when she was called up to Dragon's reach with Vilkas to accompany her side. There they waited patiently in the silence, waiting for someone to show up. Then it seemed that finally the Jarl stepped up from the staircase and welcomed them with open arms.  
" Glad to see you are both well and warm."

" I could say the same to you, Jarl."  
He turned and motioned a guard forward. Vilkas rose a brow in confusion. What could be in that box that could be so important?

" As you know we are putting the topper on the tree tonight." He took the box and grasped the lid. " And I'd like you, my Thane, to be there to put it on top of the tree."

Alexandra gasped as he opened it. Slowly, she reached inside and took hold of it carefully. As she held it up even Vilkas found himself taken back a little. He had always seen it done every year but the beauty he saw far away compared to up close was entirely different. The glass was stained different colors, each shard framed by bronze as it weaved its way into the shape of a star.

" It's been passed down man generations. It's a priceless artifact."

" I couldn't possibly-"  
" Alexandra." She paused and looked back at Vilkas as he placed a hand on her shoulder. " You've done more than enough to be able to place it on the tree. if the Jarl didn't agree then he wouldn't have offered."

She paused and gave a shaky breath. Hesitantly, she placed it back into the lined box and smiled.  
" Alright, I'll do it."

* * *

Villas looked out over the crowd, taking in the people around him. Every single soul, no matter the age, gathered around the tree before them. Each one bundled up in their clothes to keep warm against the cold. Each one turned and gossiped to each other. He smirked to himself. To think that such a silly little topper brought the entire village together was intriguing.

He looked down at Alexandra, who stood beside him. She realized he had been looking at her and glanced up, giving a nervous smile. Her hair had grown much longer since the winter and she had yet had time to cut it so now it easily caught the few snowflakes that had begun to fall. She was bundled up just like the others with white rabbit fur ear muffs resting over her ears to keep them from freezing. She may have looked composed but he knew better. He had been around her long enough to notice the nervous look in her eye and the settle shake of her leg as she waited.

" Relax, you'll be okay." He reassured. She bit her bottom lip.

" What if I drop it?"

" You won't."  
" But my fingers are so cold, what if I can't feel them and I think I grab it tight enough and I really don't then it'll fall and shatter and everyone will be so mad-"  
" Alexandra."

Vilkas didn't give her a chance to continue on with her rambling. Instead he took off gloves and wrapped his hands around hers, brining them to his lips.  
" You'll be fine."  
Alexandra could feel the small stubble that had began to grow on his chin and cheeks as he spoke, his lips grazing her fingertips. Her breath hitched as he took a deep breath and blew out. The warmth engulfed her hands and her head fell. Both from enjoying the sensation and the embarrassment that had begun to flood her.

Then it seemed all the whispers died down. Alexandra pulled her hands away, instantly regretting it but knew it had to be done. The Jarl stepped forward, his cheeks rosy from the cold, and began to give the same speech that was given every year. Then the time finally came. He turned and motioned for a guard to walk forward with the box in hand. Then he looked at Alexandra. She took a deep breath and pushed herself to step forward.

Her hands reached for the lid, causing everyone to hold their breath. All were too eager to see the beautiful masterpiece again after having it tucked away for a year. She glanced up at Vilkas. He stood calmly and gave a reassuring nod. It was only then her shaky hands began to raised the lid.

Everyone waited, and waited, and waited for what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds. Vilkas furred his brows in confusion and a little bit of frustration. Why wasn't she pulling the topper out? It wasn't like her to freeze up this much. Unless . . .

He quickly made his way over and peered inside. His eyes met the Jarl's and it seemed he understood the entire situation without even hearing a word. The rumors began to pick up again and Vilkas searched the crowd. Then he spotted him.  
" There! That's him!"  
All eyes fell to a young man as he tried to sneak his way out of the gates unnoticed. The guards easily jumped on him and managed to rip the parcel out of his hands. Alexandra wasted no time checking to see if it was there.

The Jarl growled silently behind her. " Take him up to the reach, I've got a personal conversation to have with him."

The guards dragged him off, his boots leaving a trail in the small layer of snow they had. Vilkas wanted to believe everything was okay now. That they had the topper back where it was suppose to be. But the look on Alexandra's face left him questioning. Then she raised her head, the defeat heavy on her face, and gave a small shake of her head.

It had been a decoy. The topper had been stolen.

* * *

I'm very sorry for slacking on this story. I've been falling in and out of writers block for it. I had written out the second chapter and I had lost it, then I started moving and school so it's been hectic. Please forgive me. I'll try my hardest to keep updating it sooner!


	3. Chapter 3

" Where is it?" The Jarl growled as he store down at the man in disgust.

" It's gone. A clan of bandits said they'd give me good money for it, they are most likely far out of your reach now."

" What am I going to do now?" He asked as he rubbed at his temples. " The people will loose their heads. That star was their hope of a new start. Without it who knows what they will do."

Alexandra bit her lip in thought. He was was right. The people needed that star. It was like an addiction for them. That stupid topper was the one of the few things that kept them going through out the year. Because the moment it was placed on top of the tree all their worries and woes were long forgotten. Everyone was one with the war and dragons long forgotten. Shoot even Alexandra could admit that even a small part of her was always excited to see it every year. To think that it's gone shattered her heart.

Vilkas eyed her silently. He knew that look on her face, she was thinking of something and typically that something wasn't good for her. Before he had a chance to stop her she had already stepped out and opened her mouth.  
" I'll get it back." She blurted out. " I'll get it back in time for Christmas."

The man being held captive furred his brows with a slight scoff.

" Did you hear me? I said they are long from your reach. You'll never catch up to them."  
Alexandra immediately scowled down at him.

" I said I'd get it back." She repeated lowly. A shiver rippled down his spine in fear. His lips didn't even come close to parting to say another word.

" Alexandra you can't this is your break too." The Jarl insisted.

" So that means I'll decide how I spend it right?" She replied. " Get as much information out of him. I'll head out at the first sight of light."

Vilkas watched her turn and leave before any one had the chance to disagree. He quickly raced to catch up to her, calling out to her along the way. How did he know this would happen?

" Alexandra! Alexandra wait!"

He pushed past the door and managed to catch hold of her arm.

" Alexandra you can't do this. You've never gotten any time to yourself. You need a break."

" I've gone how long without one? I'll be okay. Besides, I have until the new year."

His grip tightened on her arm as he pulled her closer. Did he have to spell it out for her?

" No Alexandra, _we_ miss you. _We_ never get any time with you." He explained, dropping his voice. Alexandra took notice of how close they were. They were practically nose to nose, forehead to forehead.

" You always travel with me." She responded softly.

" And what do you suppose the others feel? I can't keep you to myself." _No matter how much he wanted to._

" I promise I'll be home before christmas. Then they can have me until the new year."

He searched her face for a moment. Then he finally let her go in defeat.

" There's no changing your mind is there?"

She gave him a happy, innocent smile. " Nope."

He honestly should have seen this coming. This was something to be expected of her. It was practically her way of life.

" Don't think you're going alone. I'm coming with you."  
" Would I expect anything else?"

She turned and continued her way down the stairs back towards Jorrvaskr. With a small shake of his head he followed behind in her step, his footprints covering hers. So much for trying to find time for looking for the perfect gift. He expected a lot of things were about to happen on this trip with her. However what was laid out for him was something that never crossed his mind.

* * *

Im seriously slacking on this story T.T I'm just finding a hard time to think of some inspiration. Don't fret, maybe this stormy weather will finally give me some sort of an idea. However don't think I've forgotten about it. I know this is such a short chapter however I wanted to put at least something up for you lovelies. Now that I'm nearly done with my Thrynn and Alduin love story I'll most likely do a christmas love story for them as well, but until then what would you all like to see? Do you want more Brynjolf and Kira? Or maybe Alexandra and Vilkas? Or an entirely new couple? Please, I'm open to any ideas. Thank you for bearing with me on this story, again I'm terribly terribly sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

Vilkas and Alexandra rode hard and fast. They kept their speed even and only stopped to let the horses rest. They didn't talk much, worried that they would get too distracted if they did. The bandits were last seen moving southeast, towards the mountains. They would have to try to catch them before they made it there. After they climbed up there would be no chance to get the star and return in time for Christmas. Not with all the storms and snow slowing them down along the way. The last thing they wanted was to get stuck in the mountains with little food and water. That would be death for them.

When night settled Alexandra wanted to push further but Vilkas managed to convince her to rest.

" Continuing forward without rest will only slow us down even more." He pushed. Alexandra looked at him sternly then nodded in defeat. Even then when they sat down around the fire she still had a map in front of her, trying to determine which way was the best to go.

Vilkas watched her sit with her hand over her mouth. He could honestly say that this was one his most favorite things, simply seeing her in front of the fire. It never failed to bring out her beauty. The light of the flames always hit her in the perfect way, highlighting every beautiful curve of her face.

He would have tried to get her to take a break but he knew it wouldn't do him any good. She was stubborn and determined. It would be useless if he tried.

The wind passed by and she shivered from a chill that passed through her. Vilkas silently stood and reached for the furs in his bag. Alexandra jumped at the sudden warmth around her.

" You'll catch a cold." He mumbled as he wrapped the furs around her. A blush warmed her cheeks as she turned her head in embarrassment. Vilkas noticed the change in color through the light of the fire and stiffened. Quickly he withdrew his hands and took a seat next to her. Though he was within reaching distance he still kept a small space in between them.

" Have you found another route?" He asked.

" No not really. The only other ways would be through the mountains. I don't want to take the risk." She pulled the furs tighter. " They can't be too far. Surely only a day or two ahead. If we ride fast then we should be able to catch up before it's too late."

" Just get some rest. I'll make sure to wake you up early."

" What about you?"  
" I'll be fine. Just get some rest while you can. You'll only have a few hours worth anyways."

Alexandra sent him a scowl. Vilkas couldn't stop himself from smirking as he leaned back against a tree, lacing his hands behind his head and crossing his legs.

" I can be just as stubborn as you, you know." He peeked an eye open and looked at her. " Sleep."

Alexandra didn't have the will to argue with him. However she did have the urge to mess with him. So instead of laying down on her bed roll she drug it over next to him.

" Wait, what are you-"  
" I'm going to sleep." She interrupted as she began to make her way into her bedroll.

" This isn't what I meant."

She gave a small shrug and began to make herself comfortable, laying her head down comfortably on his lap. Vilkas called out to her again but she simply kept her eyes shut and snuggled further into him. He let out a frustrated groan. Then he finally let his hand settle on her head where he patted her gently. Then he actually took the time to look down at her. Seeing the peaceful look on his face made him truly smile. The rosiness on her cheeks reminded him how much he was glad to see her alive and well. His finger began to run through her hair, this time more gently. Seeing her like this was the most amazing Christmas gift he could ever have.

* * *

" -ex . . . Alex wake up."

Alexandra groaned as she stirred.  
" Alexandra we need to keep moving, it's starting to snow." He mumbled to her. Snow

" We need to keep going before the tracks get covered and the snow gets too thick."

As soon as his words registered in her mind she shot up and began to get ready. It wasn't much longer before they were ready to head out once again. Though Alexandra loved the snow she grew worried at the sight of it. It was falling and it was falling hard. If only she was able to sit down and enjoy it. Instead she could only pray that it wouldn't keep her from getting that star back to Whiterun in time. She'd risk anything and everything she had to make sure that star was up on the tree by Christmas morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Alexandra walked as silently as the snow allowed her to. Beside her Vilkas followed with his sword drawn. They had finally caught up to the bandits. Surprisingly it had been easy to. Perhaps the holidays made them think that people were too busy to give them any second thought.

With ease Alexandra drew back her bow and waited for the right time. Then her arrow landed right over the heart of the first bandit and she let it fly. Quickly, they raced inside ready to fight knowing that the others would be ready to pounce on them. Alexandra charged in first and shot down a near by bandit, clearing the way for Vilkas. One by one they laid dead on the floor as if they had been frozen in snow. All except for one which Vilkas had left on the brink of death.

" Where is it? Where's the star?" He growled as he picked up him by the collar. The bandit looked up at him in fear with blood trickling down his face.

" I don't know what you're-"  
" I said where's the god damn star!"

The bandit flinched at the power of his voice. Alexandra watched as what ever courage the bandit had left crumpled.

" One of our men went ahead to Riften. We were wanting to make some good money off of it."  
Vilkas's brows furred in confusion. " Who in blazing hell would want a stolen tree topper?"

Then it hit Alexandra.  
" He's selling it to the Thieves Guild."

Vilkas's shoulders dropped as he looked at her. She had to be kidding right? The Guild? They were selling it to the guild? He groaned in annoyance as he let the bandit fall to the floor.

" Well at least it'll be easier to get the blasted thing back." He sighed as he sheathed his sword. Easier? Yes. Troublesome and hellish? Without a doubt. All because where there was a Thieves Guild there was a flirtatious nord.

" Lets set out, we can't waste any time if we want to make it back in time." He demanded as he walked towards the entrance and towards his horses. He was really beginning to hate this blasted star.

* * *

Vilkas chugged a portion of his ale down before putting it back on the counter. There across from him was the bloody nord whom he wished suffocate every time he saw him. Out of all the places the bandits had to sell it to it just had to be this place didn't it?  
" Star? Yea, we got a star." Brynjolf started. " Why? Do you need it for something lass?"

" It's the tree topper for the tree in Whiterun. We need to get it back before Christmas or else the town will go crazy." She explained. Brynjolf rubbed his chin as he thought. Honestly Vilkas would have no problem strangling him right now. It would be easier. Just take the star and go.

" Alright, I'll give it to ya lass." Alexandra's face lit up with hope," But-"  
It all disappeared with in a snap of her fingers.  
" You have to do something for me in exchange. After all that star would give us a lot of money if we sold it to someone else."

She furred her brows. " What is it you want?"

Vilkas restrained a growl as he raised his tankard. Yes, what was it he wanted? And by the grin on Brynjolf's face he knew it wasn't going to be good.  
" Marry me."  
Vilkas nearly spat out his ale.

" Not possible." Vilkas snapped.

" I'm sorry Brynjolf but he's right."

" Think of something else." He demanded. Brynjolf sent him a daring look. _Try me._

" I do suppose that's a little too demanded. Alright fine," He stood and began to make his way back to the Cistern. " Figure out the one thing I truly want for Christmas."  
" That's impossible Bryn." She frowned as she twisted to face him. Brynjolf looked back and flashed her a grin.  
" It's a lot easier than you think. Isn't that right, _Vilkas_?"

Vilkas's grip tightened around the handle of his tankard, nearly breaking it.

" Yes . . . it is."

A sparkle dashed across Brynjolf's eyes as he turned and began to continue his way back to the Cistern.

" I suggest you hurry lass if you want to make it back to Whiterun in time with star in hand. Until then, I'll be waiting."

Oh no. It was not going to end like this, not if Vilkas was around. He knew exactly what the nord's intentions were. He wanted Alexandra. Both mentally and physically. Vilkas nearly scoffed at the thought. Well the nord could keep on dreaming because it wasn't going to happen. Vilkas could have cared less who she loved, it was none of his business, but he would _not_ allow her to be with that thief. Just thinking of him made Vilkas's blood boil.

" Vilkas, what is it that he wants?" Alexandra asked sternly. " We don't have time to play these games. So just tell me so we can get it done and over with."

Vilkas snatched up her wrist and began to lead her to the rat ways. The entire time up to the inn she snapped at him to let go and explain. It wasn't until they were safe inside their room did he let her rip her grip away from him.  
" Vilkas tell me." She demanded. He spun around and stepped closer, his anger growing.

" What he wants is something that he will never get." He warned lowly. Alexandra didn't cower away.

" We need to get the star home."  
" We can find some other way."

" Vilkas just tell me!"  
" Even if I tell you I will still refuse to let him have it!" His voice raised as he hit the wall beside her head. She still had yet to flinch.  
" How about you stop being so selfish and thing of the entire town that's waiting for us back at home! Wasn't it _you_ who said I needed to spend time with the Companions? Wasn't it _you_ who said I needed to take time off? Well guess what, while you're refusing to tell me what it is Brynjolf wants the less time I'm able to spend doing those things!" She shouted back as she poked at his chest. He scowled down at her finger on his chest and snatched it up, his face dangerously close to her.

" Maybe I am being selfish," He responded calmly. " But the present that Brynjolf wants is something that is too fragile to give. Believe it or not I'm trying to protect you. "

Alexandra huffed as she slipped out from between him and the wall, grabbing her clothes before heading for the washroom. Once he knew she was completely in the other room he sighed and let his head rest against the wall. That damned woman. Why couldn't she just listen to him for once?


	6. Chapter 6

That night's sleep was a restless one. The tension between the two was thick and heavy as it ever had been. Vilkas took a deep breath as he stared at the wall in front of him. Behind him he heard shift, telling him she was awake but not willing to talk to him. He understood where she was coming from and knew that she had a good enough reason to be angry. However he couldn't possibly give Brynjolf what he wanted. He wanted her. Her mind, heart, soul and most of all her body. Vilkas gripped at the sheets in anger. No, he most definitely would not let Alexandra give the nord such a gift.

" Vilkas I know you're awake."  
He bit his lip in the silence.

" Why won't you tell me the gift he wants?"

He took a deep breath. " You said it yourself, I'm selfish."

He heard her turn and followed suit until they laid facing each other.

" We only have a few days to get it and make it back home. Most of it we are going to need to travel, you know we don't have time to waste."

" We will figure something out."

She furred her eyes together in confusion. " Like what?"

" I'm not sure. But I'll think of something."

* * *

Vilkas made a B-line over to him with his anger fuming. With a smack he slammed his hands down onto the table, making the room grow quiet. Brynjolf calmly looked up at him and placed his mug down.  
" Good morning to you too lad." He spoke with a sarcastic smile.

" We both know why we are here Brynjolf." Vilkas shot silently. Brynjolf's eyes looked at the staring people, who quickly returned to what they were doing before.

" You want me to find something else to exchange for the star. Well guess what lad, I'm stubborn. You know just as good as any man that there is nothing or anyone better than Alexandra. Aren't I right Vilkas?"

Vilkas hesitated as he looked him directly in the eyes.

" Then you understand exactly why I won't let you have her."

Brynjolf let a smirk slip. He let out a sigh as he laid back and crossed his arms.  
" Prove it. Prove to me that she loves you more than me then I'll give you back the star."

With that he finished the rest of his ale and left, leaving Vilkas more flustered than ever.

* * *

Prove it. Prove it? How in the world could he prove such a thing? There was no way he could possible think of her in such a way.

Vilkas stopped and ran a hand through his hair, his becoming visible in the the cold. But then again was it really that impossible? They had traveled how much together? Shared the same bed how many times? Was it actually possible that he saw her in such a light without knowing it? Regardless he didn't have time to second guess it. They were limited on time and needed to get home soon.

" Brynjolf please."  
" Please what lass?"

" You know what I'm asking."

Vilkas turned his head and growled. There was that damned nord and with him was Alexandra. She stood, bundled and wrapped up in as many layers of clothing as she could wear.

" And what could you do to make me tell you to what I want in exchange for the star?"

She scowled.

" Did you forget who is the one that's in charge of the guild, _lad?_ " She asked, copying his tone. Shock flashed across his fast from her threat. Brynjolf's eyes searched the crowd as he thought, locking his gaze with Vilkas. However it wasn't too much longer until a wicked grin flashed across his face.

" Fine, you want a hint then? I'll give you one."  
Before Alexandra had a chance to react Brynjolf's arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her in. Never before had Vilkas felt such anger in his life. His mind went spiraling, his feet went numb and his mouth fell open. Alexandra stiffened as straight as a board, too shocked to be able to move. It wasn't until she felt herself ripped away was she able to comprehend what was happening.

" Touch her again you mangy nord and I will not hold back any longer." Vilkas threatened.

" I think that's up for her to decide."

" I won't allow her to choose you."  
" And why is that?" Brynjolf challenged, his voice rising to match Vilkas's. It took all of Vilkas's strength to restrain himself from pushing the thief over the railing and into the water before.

" Do it." Brynjolf dared in a whisper. " Say it. Prove it not only to me but to her."

" Is there a problem here men?"

They both turned and spotted a guard standing before them. Villas's eyes shifted to Brynjolf who slowly leaned away.

" Not at all, I apologize. Please continue on with your day." And with that Brynjolf turned and began to walk away.

" Brynjolf wait!" Alexandra called out. Vilkas stood his heart pounding his ears as she pushed past him. No, it couldn't be.  
Brynjolf turned, waiting patiently for her to continue. Gently, she bit her lip and took a deep breath.  
" Meet me in front of the church tonight. That's what you wanted right?"  
The corner of Brynjolf's mouth turned up.

" Tonight in front of the church of Mara it is."  
Vilkas's gaze burned holes into her back. She turned, taking a moment to look at him before leaving. Never before had he given her such a look. It was one of heart break, pain, and betrayal. Quickly she ripped her eyes away, unable to handle such a look.

" I have to go get ready." She mumbled under her breath. Vilkas knew he should have fought. That he should have grabbed her hand and told her not to go, that Brynjolf wasn't worth it. But he found his strength was gone and his heart was broken.

* * *

I'm alive and back everyone! I'm sorry I had to take some time away from fan fiction but I'm back and ready to write thanks to a special someone. You know who you are ^.^ Hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving!


	7. Chapter 7

Vilkas sat on his bed, sharpening his blade mindlessly. He paused and let the light shine over it. For the rest of the day he couldn't find himself to speak to her. More like his heart couldn't handle talking to her.

He groaned and sheathed his blade, leaning up against the bed frame, staring up at the ceiling. She was in the washroom. All he had to do was stand up and go knock on the door. Surely she'd talk to him, right? He hadn't done anything wrong. He had finally stopped pestering her to leave the nord alone. If anything she should be happy. Now they could just get the star and go home in time for christmas.

He stood and made his way over to the door. Just before he raised his hand to knock the door opened. He blinked down at her, shocked. There was silenced then Alexandra cleared her throat and tore her gaze away.

She stood there, dressed in a dress with a clock fastened around her neck. Her hair had been fashioned so that her bangs gently flipped and were pinned out of her face, the rest brushing her shoulder with the ends curled. Vilkas took a shaky breath at the sight of her.

" Okay?"

The sound of her voice brought him back to reality.

" What?"

" I said do I look okay?"

" Yea," He paused before turning around and walking back to his spot on the bed. " You look great."

Alexandra watched him fall back onto the mattress, biting her lip gently. As if he hadn't done it enough, he returned to sharpening his blade.

" Isn't there something else you wanted to say?" She asked softly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

" Nope."

Her brows furred slightly. " Not a single thing?"  
" Not a damn thing." He reassured without pulling his attention from his blade. Alexandra felt her anger begin to bubble under her chest.

" I'm leaving now." She announced as she reached for the door. " Oh and Vilkas?"

He gave a 'hm' in recognition. Immediately he knew that was the worst thing he could have done.

" Don't wait up for me."  
And with that she slammed the door shut.

* * *

Alexandra stood, waiting patiently at the church of Mara, looking up at it in awe. She pulled her cloak closer to her and shivered. Taking a deep breath she took a step forward. She would have time before Brynjolf showed up anyways.

The door creaked open and the cold rushed inside. She shut the door softly behind her, the thump of the wood echoing in the silence. All the priests seemed to asleep. She pushed her hood back and stepped forward, her eyes glued on the statue of mara in front of her.

The wood creaked slightly as Alexandra kneeled in front of it. Her head fell and her hands sat comfortably in her lap. What was she doing here? She sighed. She knew exactly what she was doing here.

Brynjolf silently opened the door, freezing when he saw her. He crept inside and slipped to the last bench. He watched her bite her lip as she thought. It was as if she were fighting with herself. Then she seemed to cave in, close her eyes, and pray. He had to admit she was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.

They must have sat there for the longest time. Yet it didn't seem to bother either of them. It was only when Alexandra reached back to pull her hood back up did he make his way back outside as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

It took all of Vilkas's strength not to go insane. His body screamed at him to go and stop her, to tell her that Brynjolf wasn't the one she should be with. But this was all for the star . . . right? That had to have been the only reason why she agreed to go with him. There couldn't be a possibility that she actually shared feelings with him.

Vilkas sat up and rushed over to his cloak. This was ridiculous. He was a grown man, a companion. He had killed men, saved lives and gone on wonderful adventures with the dragonborn. There was no reason for him to be acting like this.

Few heads turned as he ran down the stairs and rushed through the doors, fastening his cloak along the way. A fresh layer of snow had just fallen and crunched loudly under his boots. He didn't even bother to put his hood up.

He scanned the area with his eyes sharp. They couldn't have gone too far. There was no way, unless he took her out of the town. That was a possibility too.

He turned and saw Brynjolf standing in the snow, waiting patiently in front of the church. Vilkas went to step forward when he saw the door open. Alexandra stepped out and he immediately dove for the shadows. Brynjolf noticed and a grin cracked on his lips. So the wolf came after all.

" I hope I didn't keep you waiting." Alexandra frowned as she rushed down the steps. " Time passed by too quickly."

" I just means you have to do something to make it up."  
Alexandra rose a brow.  
" What do I have to do?"  
Brynjolf went to answer when he felt eyes in the back of his head. He'd make the wolf suffer.

" Actually, I have to go grab something. Meet me at the front of the town, I'll be there soon."

She gave him a weary look but nodded before turning and disappearing. When she was finally out of ear's shot he spoke.  
" You should have seen her praying in the church, she looked gorgeous." He turned and face Vilkas. " I wonder what she was praying for."

Vilkas slowly stepped forward with his face knitted with anger.

" I'm going to propose to her by the end of the night."  
" No you aren't-"  
" If you don't want her to be mine-" Brynjolf interrupted. " Then stop her."

Vilkas eyed him down.

" Oh? Not going after her? Got that much confidence in her to say no?" He let out a smirk. " Unless of course you're too scared she'd say yes."

Villas's shoulders fell in defeat and Brynjolf knew he had hit his weak spot.

" You've got until the sunrises. I will make her mine Vilkas but you're a worthy opponent. Don't disappoint me."


	8. Chapter 8

Alexandra waited silently by the gate, taking a deep breath. For some reason this wasn't the christmas she had imagined. She wanted to be back home in Whiterun, sitting around the fire with all the companions beside her. Her mind jumped to Vilkas. His warm smile and how he tried not to laugh when they said something funny. Her heart warmed at the thought then it suddenly broke. That smile would never be directed towards her.

She glanced towards the town in hope to see him running after her telling her that this wasn't right. Instead it was empty.

" Sorry I kept you waiting so long. Shall we go before it gets too late?"  
Brynjolf's voice brought her back down to reality. She gave him a weak curve of her lips and extended her arms.  
" Lets go."

* * *

" What are you doing here!" Marcurio growled. Vilkas looked up at him tiredly before taking a swig of his ale.

" It's clear that she's chosen who she wants already."

Marcurio growled in annoyance. In one swift motion he grabbed Vilkas by the collar and shoved him against the wall, the ale tumbling and spilling all over the floor.

" Look, I've known you for a while now but I've known Alexandra longer and I'm sure it's safe to say that the only reason that she is out with Brynjolf is because she needs to get the star."  
Vilkas reached to rip his hand away and ended up receiving a fist to his stomach.

" You son of a-"  
Marcucio pushed him harder against the wall. " I'm going to say this and I'm only going to say this once. So you better get this in your head."

Vilkas took a deep breath and readied for what he was about to hear.

* * *

Alexandra couldn't help but feel down the entire night. When Brynjolf talked to her she made sure to keep a smile on her face and act as pleasantly as she could. But deep down inside she couldn't ignore the ache her heart felt. This was not at all how she imagined to spend christmas.

" Is everything okay?"  
Alexandra realized they had stopped and she had let her smile falter for a moment too long.

" Just not feeling too well."

Brynjolf paused then continued on with their walk. " You'll get the star and be home soon."

Her head snapped up in shock. " No, Bryn, it's not like that."

" Oh it isn't?"

The challenging look he gave her suddenly made her stomach drop.

* * *

Vilkas ran as fast as his legs could carry him. In his mind Marcucio's words replayed over and over again. He needed to hurry before it was too late.

Never before had the city gates seem so far and when he did push past them it was as if he were a child lost in the woods.  
 _Are you really going to let him steal her away without even trying? What type of man does that?_

He glanced around hectically and start straight forward into the forest before him.

 _Do you truly have yourself sold on the thought of there being no chance that a part of her heart is yours? If there wasn't do you honestly believe that she would choose you to travel with? To trust you with her life? To sacrifice herself for? Because if that isn't enough proof then there isn't anything I can do for you._

A huge portion of Vilkas feared loosing Alexandra to Brynjolf. However a bigger portion feared loosing Alexandra to Brynjolf without him even trying. That was something he could never let himself live down.

His heart leaped as he spotted them both through the trees. He was ready to cry out her name. To beat the nord to the ground and take her back to Whiterun with the star in hand. Then he froze. He could no longer call out her name, he could no longer push himself to move. All he could was stand and watch as Brynjolf lowered to his knee and took Alexandra's hand in his.

* * *

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you like it and please stay safe. Let me know what you think and I hope you had an amazing holiday ^.^


	9. Chapter 9

Numb. That's all he was, numb. His fingers were frozen in the cold, no thoughts were in his mind and no emotion in his heart. He stood with his shoulders slack, watching as Alexandra begin to stutter and fumble over her words. Then suddenly his anger sprouted. He wouldn't stay to hear her answer. He had tried to stop her, now it was up to her to choose. After all who else could ask for a better Christmas gift?

He turned and made his way back to Riften. His pulse pounded in his ears as he blinked hard to stop the wateriness in his eyes.

Alexandra forced a smile onto her lips. What more could she ask for? She could be on her way back to Whiterun, star in hand as a newly wed. Only she couldn't bring herself to picture herself coming back to Brynjolf. Instead she saw a wolf waiting peacefully for her return.

Her head fell and she gave a shake of her head. " I'm sorry Brynjolf, I can't."

She felt Brynjolf's hand tighten slightly around her's. Then he stood with a small sigh.

" I suppose there's nothing I can do to change that huh?"

She gave another small shake.

" Well your heart wants what it wants. Here," He pulled a pouch off his belt," take it and hurry. Your time is limited."

Alexandra's head snapped up in confusion. Before she could reject him once again he held his hand out to silence her.

" Go." He urged her softly. This time she didn't hesitate. Alexandra quickly pressed her lips to his cheek in thanks and dashed off to town. The heat of her kiss branded his skin. Brynjolf had heard her rejection loud and clear. Only Vilkas had been too deaf to hear it.

* * *

Alexandra slammed the inn room door open with a mixture of excitement and adrenaline rushing through her veins.

" Vilkas I got the star! We need to leave-"

She stopped. The room was empty.

She called out his name gently only to hear silence. All his things were gone, not a clue of his existence left behind. All her happiness drained from her. There on the bed a note laid for her return.

 _I've headed back home. Don't worry about the star, I'll tell the Thane what happened. Enjoy your new life._

 _-Vilkas_

 _Oh, and since we won't be seeing each other, Merry Christmas_

Her knees trembled underneath her. What had she done wrong? There had to have been a misunderstanding. Unless he had truly thought that she . . .

Alexandra was torn between standing there mindlessly and chasing after him. It was clear by his note he had no intentions of truly talking to her again. Yet she couldn't bring herself to let their relationship end like this. So she gathered the pieces of her broken heart and set out into the night.

* * *

Only an hour left of Christmas Eve. That's all she had left.

Alexandra had been riding day and night, only stopping to give the horse rest and allow herself a few moments of sleep. Still the bags grew under her eyes and the fatigue bit at her. There had been no sign of Vilkas either. Perhaps he hadn't gone home. Maybe he left to show that she wasn't capable of carrying out the Thane's request.

The star sat heavy on her hip much like a brick. She pulled it out and held it up to the moon. The stained glass pieces were gorgeously framed by a worn gold frame. She remembered how breath taking it had been when she had seen it as a child on Christmas Eve. The faces of the children haunted her mind. She'd never forget the disappointment on their face if she didn't make it to Whiterun in time. She'd have to give it her all, Vilkas would have to wait for later.

There in the background the lights of the city twinkled as the citizens awaited her arrival. It would be pushing it, in fact it was unlikely she could make it within an hour's time. But she had to try. Quickly she put the star back into it's pouch and urged the horse to gallop as fast as it could. She wouldn't give up. Broken hearted or not she would deliver the star and have it on the tree before the sunrise of Christmas morning.

* * *

Thank you all for being patient. Unfortunately College has been keeping very very busy. I'll try to update whenever I have the chance to write, which sadly, hasn't been often :( Here's to a very extended christmas story!


	10. Chapter 10

Vilkas stood, his head hanging and his heart shattered. Was this what it was like? To feel the pain of a broken heart?  
The door opened. " Vilkas! You've returned with the star!"

The Jarl's voice rang in his ears. Never before had he felt such pain. It was excruciating. He had failed to bring the star back. He had seen the look of hope on everyone's faces as they crowded around the tree. As he pushed through them he couldn't bring himself to look at them in the eye. He didn't have the strength to see the hope gleam in their eyes as they waited for him to bring out the star. Because the Companions never failed to make the people happy.

" Sir, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

" Where's Alexandra?"  
Vilkas bit his lip."I'm not sure sir."  
The jarl furred his brows in confusion. " How can you not know where she is? You both left together didn't you?"

The entry door soon opened as well. Vilkas turned, partially hoping to see Alexandra, only to find Aela making her way up the stairs.

" What are you doing here?" He questioned.

" I saw you walking up to the Reach." She eyed him carefully. " However I did not see Alexandra following behind."

The pressure started to become overwhelming." She's back where she belongs." He snipped, his anger rising.

" Where she belongs?" The Jarl asked.

" She's in Riften with Brynjolf. We tried all we could, we couldn't get the star back. I'm terribly sorry, please accept my forgiveness." He kneeled and bowed his head. Behind him he could sense Aela tense. He could only imagine what was running through her mind.  
" We shall wait."

Both raised their head in surprise.  
" We shall wait for her," the Jarl repeated,"Alexandra is not the woman to give up on her people."

The words 'her people' were a whip to the heart. At one time the citizens would have been considered his people as well.

" Grab your coats and meet me by the tree when you are ready."  
" Do you really think she will make it?" Aela stole the question out of Vilkas's mouth.

" She has never failed us before. She won't fail us now."

* * *

The door to the Reach shut and silence swept over the floor. Vilkas stood slowly, dumbfounded, staring at the door. But before he had a moment to collect his thoughts he was shoved off his feet and up against the wall, his head banging against the wood.

" You son of a bitch!" Aela growled. " You left her alone!"

" She would much rather be with the guild that with us!" He roared back. His cheek stung as her fist collided with it. Then she tossed him onto the table, food and plates spewing everywhere.

" You don't ever give up on a shield sister!" She continued as she climbed on top, grabbing him by the collar and slamming him back down.

" She had the choice!"

" And what choice would that be?" She snarled, stopping her actions for the time being.

" Brynjolf would only give her the star if she'd be with him!"

Aela's suddenly violence suddenly disappeared. Her grip loosened and she sat back on him. Vilkas hesitated but slowly rose to his elbows.

His eyes faltered to looking at the edge of the table." He proposed to her in the forest. Trust me, I was there to see it myself."

" So that's what this is about?" Her voice was calm and quiet. He looked at her. She gathered her strength and laid her fist into his temple, enough to make the world blur for a moment. " You mean to tell me that you left her alone because she didn't choose you! Have you no faith in her! We are her _family._ Do you understand that? We are all she has and yet you abandoned her because your pathetic heart got broken! If you think the pain you feel now is bad can you imagine what she feels? To just come back and to find what little she had left gone?" She whirled another punch. " She's sacrificed so much for you, for me, for this entire town and now she's out in the snow all by herself." Another punch. Finally Vilkas had the chance to push her off, but she managed to catch her footing. Her chest heaved as her anger boiled, her hands in fists.

" I thought you were a companion."

" We did what we could Aela, that's that."

Then she turned and marched to the door.  
" Where are you going?" He called out to her.

" To wait for her." She ripped the door open. " Oh and Vilkas. She had chosen you from the very start."

With that the door slammed shut and suddenly he was alone with nothing besides a black eye and the crackling of the fire.

* * *

So with college dying down I will be able to write more. So no worries, this story is not over! It just had a long, long break :/


	11. Chapter 11

Vilkas sat alone. What had he done? He had left alone out in the snow alone to fend for herself. No matter how much his heart was broken he should have gathered the strength to see her home, her bright new ring blinding his face.

Through the wooden doors he heard a horn blow crisp in his ears. _No, it couldn't be._ His heart pounded and he raced to throw the front doors open. His eyes scanned the fields outside of the wall. Then there he saw it. The soft spot of her lantern as she raced across the fields on her horse. Pride swelled in his heart. She hadn't given up on them. He placed a hand on his forehead in amazement. Of course she wouldn't, she had made it.

He stopped himself from walking forward. Would she want to see him after what he had done? He took a deep breath and pushed himself to make his way down the stairs. He hadn't been there to see her here, but he'd be there to watch her walk through the gate.

He found it hard to catch his breath as the tree came into view. There through the crowd he could see the companions wait around the front of the tree, each one standing with their hands crossed in front of themselves. Aela turned her head, meeting his gaze. Her face stayed hard as she returned her attention back to the entrance of the town. The crowd easily let Vilkas pass as he took his spot next to her.

" Do you think she's going to make it?" Farkas asked softly, only just enough for his companions to hear him.

" We can only hope." Aela responded.

" There's only ten minutes left."

" I know."

There were no more comments for the rest of the time. The minutes that passed by made Vilkas grow with anxiousness. Behind him he heard a guard whisper to the Jarl that there were only a few minutes left. But the Jarl was persistent to wait. Parents grasped onto kids tighter and tighter each waking moment, preparing to explain to the young souls why the star wasn't on top of the tree. Even Vilkas's hope quickly dwindled. Could the horse not run faster?

The Companions looked at one another then back to the Jarl. There was no way she could make it with what little time there was left. So they turned to retire to their beds.

Then there was shouting.

" Make way! Move out of her way you idiot!"

Villas's head snapped back. Alexandra raced up the cobblestone street, gracefully demounting as she rounded towards the tree. Her hair was as the messiest he'd ever seen it, her cheeks and nose blistering red and her clothes askew from the rough riding. Bags had started to form under eyes and he saw a small quake in her legs due to her muscles aching from such a long ride. But as she ran up to the Jarl Vilkas knew he wouldn't want her to look any other way.

" My Jarl, I present to you the star."

The decoration glistened in her hands as she removed it from her bag. The crowd erupted in a roar as the Jarl held the topper high in the sky for all of the town to see. Vilkas watched as each of the companions raced to tackle her with the biggest hug they had to offer. Her face lit up with a smile at the warmth. They finally allowed her to breath and she tried to adjust her clothes. Then her eyes met his. Vilkas's heart stopped and he couldn't stop the words from spilling out of his mouth.

" Alexandra, I'm so sorry. I should have never left you no matter what the circumstance. I just got jealous and I -"

His sentence was hushed as her lips collided with his, her arms wrapping tightly around his neck.

" You're forgiven."

He gave her a confused look but before he had a chance to ask she interrupted him.

" I thought you left me." She pressed herself into his chest, mumbling into his coat as her tears slid down her cheeks. With one hand on her hips, he tilted her head back.

" I don't think I could ever leave you. No matter who your heart loves." He pushed her bangs back and buried his hand into her hair. She gleamed up at him with her tear stained eyes.

" I don't want him Vilkas, I want you."

Aela quietly snuck up behind them. " I think this is where you kiss her back Vilkas."

Alexandra cracked a small smile, casting her gaze downwards. Vilkas snuck his finger under her chin and stole a kiss before she had the chance to say anything. The crowd began to count and they broke apart, looking up at the top of the tree. The topper was gently lowered as they finished their count down, roaring yet again at the sight of the it resting in the place it belonged.

" It's beautiful." Alex looked at the star in awe. Vilkas looked down at her and moved his way behind her. His arms wrapped around her waist and his lips rested at the crook of her neck. The touch of her was addictive against his skin and the smell of her warmed his soul.

" Yes you are."

Alexandra couldn't stop herself from smiling.

She reached up behind her and raked her hands through his hair, melting into him." Merry Christmas Vilkas."

He planted a small kiss against her skin. Yes, this was the spot where he could imagine himself to be for the rest of his life.

" Merry Christmas Alex."


End file.
